custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kryehk
Kryehk (originally Kyrehx, and formally stylized as Her Excellency, Senator of Spherus Magna) was a Ga-Matoran which later became Toa of Water. She also held the title of leader of her Toa team. As a Turaga, she was a member of the Spherus Magna Council and leader of a village. Biography Matoran Kryehk was originally called Kyrehx and lived on the island of At-Norx, in a village inhabited solely by female Matoran. She was selected to celebrate a Naming Day, in which she officially changed her name to Kryehk. The western region of the island where Kryehk lived was in charge of the Makuta Carya, while the eastern region was in charge of Makuta Pakark. Both Makuta imposed isolationist laws that prevented the inhabitants of both regions from interacting with each other, for which Kryehk never knew the world outside her village. One day, Pakark gave one of the eastern inhabitants, Koved, the task of traveling west to present a new Rahi to Carya. Kryehk presented herself to Koved when she saw him in his village, and both formed a deep friendship. During the next months, they both met illegally in the forest that separated the villages, until one day Koved was discovered by Pakark and imprisoned in his home. In spite of everything, Koved found a way to meet Kryehk again, but this time both were attacked by a Muaka and badly damaged. The Makuta of At-Norx, frustrated with the Matoran, sent Koved and Kryehk to the island of Karzahni to be 'repaired'. There they were subjected to reconstructions, and then they were sent to Voya Nui. Despite the traumatic experience in Karzahni, Kryehk and Koved were finally able to be friends without the meddling of others, which made them happy. Kryehk was present when the Southern Continent broke, and later on, the rock that fell off and formed Mahri Nui. In the new city, Kryehk served as a sentinel. She was one of the first Matoran to find the Kanohi Ignika when it appeared in the waters. When touched, the algae around her came alive and tried to strangle her. Kryehk felt fear for the power of the mask and gave it to Koved. Like the other Matoran of Mahri Nui, Kryehk was eventually evacuated by the Toa Mahri and taken to Voya Nui. Toa Shortly before the return of Mata Nui under the control of Makuta Teridax, Kryehk and Koved became Toa and formed the Toa Karda. Kryehk took command of the group and led them on several missions when Makuta Teridax took control of the universe, working closely with the Order of the Great Creators and the Alpha Beings to transport survivors to the island of Takiw Nui. The Invasion After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to begin a new life. When the Chorak invaded, she organized rescue efforts for all the inhabitants and guided them to a refuge. Soon the Alpha Being Vavakx left the refuge while Vilrohk and Deriahk were looking for clues about the destined user of the legendary Kanohi Gebuk, Mask of Wishes. With the shelter defenseless, the Chorak attacked and injured the Agori Gryk. Kryehk escaped with the others and then the security mechanism of the refuge activated, which caused an explosion and destroyed the entire area. After witnessing how Kapokhed assumed his destiny as the user of the Kanohi Gebuk, Kryehk and the group of refugees went to the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx, who had been captured by the Chorak in his absence. After fighting for a while, Hantrek appeared before the refugees disguised as Vavakx and ordered them to assassinate the Chorak King while she and Deriahk dealt with other matters. Kryehk went with the others to the main hall and found there the real Vavakx fighting against the Chorak King. There they realized that they had been deceived and that Deriahk was in trouble. escaped along with the others when the building's self-destruct system was activated, aided by the Chorak. On the outskirts of Headquarters they met again wich Vavakx and Deriahk, who had managed to escape a few seconds before the explosion. When they confirmed that Hantrek had died, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of Kanohi Gebuk to ensure an era of 1000 years of peace for the survivors. However, Hantrek had not died in the blast and killed Kapokhed in front of everyone. To revive Kapokhed and fulfill the desire, Kryehk sacrificed her Toa power, becoming Turaga, and the Mask of Desires reactivated, ending with Hantrek in the process. Then Pakark betrayed the others, stealing the Mask of Wishes and ensuring that he had great plans for it. Finally, Kryehk and Kapokhed returned to the ruins of the Refuge to reanimate Koved, who had been petrified. When Turaga Weduk died, 500 years after the events in The Invasion, Kryehk assumed his post in the Spherus Magna Council and also became the leader of a village near Metru Magna. Defunction After another 500 years, a strange series of murders began in the village, provoked by Pakark, who was experimenting to reactivate the Mask of Wishes and wish for the destruction of the world. The Makuta decided that Kryehk, who had given her Toa power to resurrect Kapokhed at the end of the Invasion, was the perfect sacrifice to give the mask enough power and fulfill his wish, and kidnapped her. The Makuta then assumed the form and place of Kryehk as leader of her village over the next few months, manipulating everyone around him in his quest for the legendary Keys of Defunction. After obtaining them, Pakark took Kryehk to Metru Magna, where he sacrificed her to execute the final phase of its plan. After sacrificing her, however, Pakark's plan failed because of the efforts of the Alpha Being Veuy. Legacy Kryehk was a very respected and beloved hero in the unified society of Spherus Magna, for which her death had serious repercussions: Koved went into a deep depression that eventually led him to the path of evil. In her memory, Koved devised a plan to take revenge on the world. Also, another of Kryehk's closest friends, Khinsa, was deeply affected by her death. The command of Kryehk's village passed on to another Turaga after her death. Abilities and Traits Kryehk was endowed with a great capacity to figure out the needs of others. Although she appeared mature and self-reliant, a hidden side of her personality demanded love and protection. Likewise, she was extremely sensitive in terms of her popularity, public exposure, and what others thought of her. Kryehk was generous in making judgments about others. As a Toa of Water, Kryehk could create, control and absorb water. These powers diminished when she became Turaga. Mask and Tools Kryehk wore a Kanohi Kaukau, a Mask of Water Breathing, which allowed her to breathe underwater. As a Matoran, Kryehk used Electro-Blades in Mahri-Nui, which could release an electric shock. When transformed into Toa, these blades joined into an Electro-Sword. Upon becoming Turaga, the Electro-Sword became a staff. As a Toa, she also wore a jetpack on her back, which allowed her to fly short distances. Trivia *Diebeq's original idea was for Kryehk to be a representation of the canon Ga-Matoran Kyrehx. However, he miswrote the name from the beginning and did not modify it. He finally solved the problem by having the character celebrate a Naming Day and change her name. Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran